


Before the Roll

by saxophonic



Series: Microcosm 2016 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of cut prologue from my Exordium fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Roll

“Don’t you ever get tired of our same old routine?”

“You mean, being broke? Yeah, that gets old fast.”

Yixing chuckles. “That isn’t what I meant.” He shifts beside Baekhyun beneath their thick blanket, the two men reduce to hazy outlines in the dark of the room.

“I know.” Baekhyun sighs. “Why do you ask?”

A shrug. “Just curious.”

“A curiosity that wouldn’t have anything to do with our welcome in this house expiring in the morning?”

“Maybe.”

Baekhyun hooks an arm around Yixing’s waist and pulls him closer as they talk. “You’re going to keep your guitar, right? I’ve still got my dice. We’re good at this, Yixing.”

Yixing snorts.

“I mean it! And whenever things go wrong, we’re always good at thinking on our feet.”

“That’s true.” Yixing pauses, letting himself relax against Baekhyun at his back. “A change of scenery would be nice.”

“We can’t go back north,” Baekhyun says flatly. “Not so soon, anyway.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that!” Yixing laughs.

“Sure,” Baekhyun says, dropping the first in a series of errant kisses to Yixing’s shoulders. “I don’t think the mayor has forgiven and forgotten us so soon.”

Yixing bites back a giggle when Baekhyun’s lips brush over his neck. “I know.”

“It’s a shame she holds a grudge.” Another kiss, on the shoulder opposite from where Baekhyun started. “That town was my favorite little hideaway.” He rests his head against Yixing. “Admittedly, there’s a slight possibility we might have deserved it.”

“Might?”

Baekhyun nips Yixing’s shoulder. “Oh, shut up.”

With a soft yelp, Yixing squirms out of Baekhyun’s lazy embrace. “Make me.”

“With pleasure,” Baekhyun says, scooting closer to make good on his promise.


End file.
